1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a loop pin connecting device for connecting clothes, socks, etc. or attaching tags such as brand labels, price tags, material description, instructions, etc. by inserting a latching piece to the product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to connect clothes, daily small articles, sandals, shoes, etc. or efficiently attach brand labels, price tags, etc. to relevant products, various loop pin connecting devices have been used.
For example, the conventional loop pin connecting device forms a loop by inserting an inserting head section into a socket section held to the head end of the guiding member formed nearly semicircularly by successively feeding relevant loop pins from those temporarily fastening integrally with a joining bar a plurality of loop pins comprising an inserting head section and a socket section by grasping a hand-gun type lever. And the guiding member that holds the socket section was arranged horizontally.
However, because the above-mentioned conventional loop pin connecting device employs a gear mechanism as a mechanism for feeding two sections of inserting head and socket sections by one grip lever, the mechanism was complicated and constituted causes of failure.
In addition, because the inserting head section and the socket section must be held to the same height, the filament section was likely to get entangled, and tended to cause jams.
Furthermore, when the inserting head section is inserted to the socket section of the top pin, there were cases in which cracks occurred.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a loop pin connecting device that can prevent loop pin jams as well as to prevent cracks from being generated when the inserting head section is inserted into the loop pin socket section. It is another object of the present invention to provide a loop pin connecting device that has a smaller number of parts, is inexpensive and easy to manufacture, and causes less troubles.
The present invention basically adopts the configuration recited as follows in order to solve the above-mentioned problems. That is, the present invention comprises a grip lever rotatably pivoted to the grip section of a main body portion of the device, a driving arm swung by the grip lever, the first pin holder section that linearly travels on the first guide rail by the driving arm, the first feeding pin fixed to the first pin holder section, the second pin holder section that linearly travels on the second guide rail by the driving arm, the second feeding pin comprising flexible member whose base end is fixed to the second pin holder section, and a guide member for guiding a tip end section of the second feeding pin, wherein the guide member is bent and its tip end is lowered with inclination to a position at which a tip of the first feeding pin would be reached and which being three dimensionally different from the position of said second feeding pin.
The loop pin connecting device according to the present invention bends the guide member for guiding the head end section of the second feeding pin that presses out the socket section of the loop pin and at the same time lowers its head end to the position of the first feeding pin arranged with the height and horizontal position varied, and mounting the loop pins with the horizontal height position varied can prevent entangling of the filament section.
In addition, allowing the cam member to change the travel speed of the first pin holder section in the vicinity of the dead end section can prevent cracks from being generated when the inserting head section is inserted into the loop pin socket section.